Thank You For Trusting Me
by rexjdk
Summary: Takes place after the 10/25/10 Parental Reveal. A what if story


Thank You for Trusting Me….

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live or its characters. If I did I never would** have cancelled it. This has been beta read by a woman named Wendy who I am proud to call my friend. If you are a fan of either The Young Riders of The Magnificent Seven, you can check out her stories on . I highly recommend her story Choices, A Young Rider fic.

This story takes place after the October 25th Parental reveal. What if Shawn had not caught up with Destiny outside of Greggs' hospital room?

**Chapter 1**

A stunned Shawn stumbled out of his brother's hospital room gasping for air. _He could not believe it, all the lies told by his son of a bitch brother and his parents, who had helped cover it all up_. He thought as he collapsed against the wall. The knowledge that Gregg had watched him furiously search for Charlene after he was released form Statesville prison, all the while knowing that the mother of his own child was dead by his own hand burned into Shawn's heart.

With that thought, Shawn gathered his emotions, pushed himself away from the wall, and set off to find his baby sister who had run crying from the hospital room.

After fifteen minutes of searching the large hospital, Shawn was no closer to finding Little D than when he had started. Beginning to panic, Shawn dialed the number of the one person who knew Destiny better than he did.

**Chapter 2 Buchannon Enterprises:**

"Hey Uncle Clint, I finished those reports that you asked for." Matthew stated as he strode into the office and handed a binder over to his uncle. Clint quickly looked over his nephews' work." Well everything seems to be in order here. Looks like a good days' work." Clint stated with a satisfied smile, grabbing his jacket before he and Matthew left the office. As they began to exit the building, they were interrupted by the ringing of Matthew's cell phone.

Glancing at the caller's identity, Matthew looked at his uncle confused. "It's Sean."

"That could be important. You should take it." Clint stated, getting into his care and backing out. Waving at his departing uncle, Matthew took his advice.

"Hey Sean, What's going on?" Matthew asked curiously arriving at his own car.

Sighing in relief, Sean asked." Matthew have you seen Destiny?"

"No, not since her party. Why?' Matthew responded concerned. When Sean failed to answer, he continued. "What's wrong Sean?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Sean finally responded. "She tore out of here a while ago."

"What do you mean she took off?" Matthew responded growing more agitated by the minute before realization hit him. "He's guilty, isn't he Sean. Gregg did those horrible things. Didn't he?" Matthew asked tensely.

"Yeah, he's guilty of that and much more." Sean admitted sadly.

Dam it. Matthew cursed. And now Destiny had taken off. Matthew thought mentally kicking himself for not going to the hospital to be with Destiny. "

Yeah she did." Sean admitted before pushing. "You wouldn't know where she would be do you?"

Cooling his frustration, Matthew replied. "Look Sean, I have a few ideas on where she might be."

Where? Sean asked impatiently.

Ignoring the question, Matthew continued. "Don't worry. I will find her Sean."

Knowing that was all he was going to get out of the brash teenager, Sean relented. "Alright, keep me posted.

" Will do." Matthew promised before ending the call and backing out of the B.E. parking lot.

**Chapter 3**

Three stops later Matthew backed out of the Buenas Dias café's parking lot beginning to lose hope of finding Destiny, when it hit him. He could not lose Des. She was his rock. Over the last two years she was the one person besides his Uncle Clint that he could count on. Even during the times when he passed her over for girls such as that cheater Dani or that bitch Becca, she stood by him. He bit his lip as he thought of how many times he had hurt her with careless words or actions. Yet she was still there for him whenever he needed her. And now she needed him, she needed him desperately. He would move heaven and earth for Destiny. No matter what or how bad her news was, he was going to make it okay for her. But first he needed to find her. He thought as he sped toward the place that he should have known to check first.

**Chapter 4**

Ten minutes later, Matthew pulled up in front of Landview's summer resort the Quarry. Gathering his thoughts, he headed towards the secluded pier that he knew that Destiny had spent numerous breaks on. Climbing up the hill, Matthew signed in relief as he spotted Destiny seated alone on the end of the pier. Being careful not to startle the girl, Matthew crept up and sat down beside the object of his thoughts, pulling her gently into his embrace.

**Chapter 5**

After a few minutes in Matthew's comforting embrace, Destiny pulled back wiping her eyes. Looking at the boy who meant the world to her, Destiny asked.

"How did you find me?"

"How?" Matthew smiled softly at her, before pushing a lose braid behind her shoulder. "I see you Des. Like you see me. I see into your heart. I know when you're hurting."

Turning back to the view of the choppy lake, Destiny responded tightly. "Well, I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"What, what are you talking about?" Matthew questioned pulling her tightly against his chest as she attempted to rise and walk away from him.

"If you really know me, then you would know all the kids are right, I am not worth it."

**Chapter 6**

Recovering from the initial shock of her statement, Matthew turned Destiny around forcing her to face him. "

What, are you crazy? You're worth it more than anyone I know."

"Am I? Destiny countered harshly. "Well try this. Everything Greg did is all my fault."

"Your fault? Matt stammered before being interrupted as Destiny continued.

"Tea, Eli everything is on me. Gregg did everything to hide the truth from everyone."

"What truth was your brother hiding? Matthew asked exasperated.

"He is not my brother."

"What do you mean he's not your brother? Who the hell is he then?"

"He's my father."

"Your father." Matthew repeated stunned.

"Yeah he slept with his own brother's girlfriend." Destiny responded with a harsh laugh. "It seems Rachael wasn't the first girl Sean loved that Gregg stole away. Only this time he screwed up and that screw up was me." Destiny continued angrily wiping away the teardrops that had escaped her eyes.

**Chapter 7**

Seeing Destiny in so much pain, nearly ripped Matthew to shreds. But he knew that he had to remain strong and solid for her sake. "What did your parents say about this?" Matthew asked sitting back down on the pier pulling on Destiny's hand until she joined him. "

"My parents." Destiny repeated dangling her legs over the end of the pier. "Don't you mean my grandparents? They've known this whole time." Destiny answered sadly before turning to Matthew and asking. "What's so wrong with me Matt, that my own parents wanted to get rid of me?"

"Des, this isn't your fault. You got to know that."

"Do I?" Destiny challenged. "My mother bolted the moment I was born and good old dad dumped me on his parents telling them to get rid of me."

"That son of a bitch." Matthew stated angrily slamming his hand down on the wood. Cringing at the sound of Matt's anger Destiny continued. "He wanted my grandparents to give me to strangers and when that didn't work he took off and kept on going." Matthew's response was cut off by the beeping of his cell phone indicating that he had a text message.

"You should check that." Destiny suggested. At the shake of Matthew's head, she continued. "It might be your parents." Taking her suggestion, Matt checked his phone.

"It's Sean." He stated absently rubbing the back of Destiny's neck with his thumb as she stared off into the night.

"Sean," Destiny repeated sadly. "He must really hate me now."

After texting and sending the simple word safe, Matthew countered," How could you think that? Sean loves you. He's the one who sent me after you."

"He did love me. But how is he gonna feel now that he knows that I am the result of his girlfriend and brother getting it on behind his back?" Destiny challenged angrily attempting to rise and slipping into the cold October water.

**Chapter 8**

"Destiny!" Matthew shouted attempting to grab her as she slipped into the dark water. As he was about to follow her, she broke through the surface cursing and coughing up water. Bracing himself, Matthew extended a hand to Destiny pulling her out of the water.

"Are you ok? He asked the shivering girl attempting to stifle a laugh.

"No, I am not ok Matthew." Destiny answered trying to wipe the dripping water of her face. "I don't know what I am going to do Matt. I can't go home. It doesn't even feel like that is my home anymore."

"Ah Des," Matt said hugging her from behind. "You and I are going to figure this out I promise."

"How?" Destiny asked shivering."

Noticing the Goosebumps on Des, Matt answered. "Well first were going to get out of here. Come on." He stated pulling her down the hill towards his car.

Reaching his car, Matthew pulled out the blanket he kept in the back and wrapped it around Destiny. "Wait, where are we going?" Destiny asked halting before she got in the passenger's seat.

"We're going to my place." Matt started before he was interrupted.

"Matthew, what about your parents?"

"Look they had to go out of town for a while. I'll text Sean. You can stay in Rachael's room and then we can figure it all out. Now come on before you freeze to death. Complying Destiny got into the car and they headed to the Buchannon's apartment.

**Chapter 9 Buchannon Apartment**

Entering the Buchannon's apartment, Matthew looked back at Destiny who remained rooted in the hallway. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" Destiny questioned.

"Would you get in here?" Matthew argued, grabbing Destiny, and pulling her into the apartment. As he did so, the blanket he had lent Destiny slid from her shoulders, revealing her soaked blouse which clung to her body in areas that forced Matt to suck in a breath as he fought to control his desire. Covering quickly, he helped his friend replace the blanket to her shoulder feeling a spark of electricity as his thumb grazed her neck.

Noticing the sudden change in her friend's demeanor, Destiny questioned. "What's wrong Matthew?" Forcing his attention away from his thoughts, Matt answered,. "Nothing." Cutting off the protest he knew was coming. Matthew continued turning away from her to look out the window. "You need to get out of those wet clothes and into a hot shower before you catch pneumonia."

"But." Destiny stammered.

"But nothing" Matthew stated pushing her gently into the bathroom. "You hop in the shower and I will find you something of Rachael's to put on." "Now move it." He finished with a slight victorious smile before heading towards his sister's room and grabbing Destiny a night shirt from the dresser. For it was extremely rare that he won an argument with the strong willed girl.

While Destiny showered, Matthew busied himself around the apartment in an attempt to control the feelings that the night had sparked. Actually it was a lie that tonight sparked the feelings he had for his best friend; they had been simmering for a while now. However, he had been dangerously close to revealing those feelings to the world earlier that night at her birthday party. Seeing that scumbag, Nate with his hands all over Des, nearly sent him over the edge. That was something he could not allow to happen right now. He sighed as he heated up water for hot chocolate and pulled out one of Destiny's favorite DVD's.

Hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, Matthew looked up to see Destiny emerge looking completely breathtaking. Averting his eyes from the sight, Matthew concentrated on stirring the hot chocolate, before handing her a mug of the steaming liquid.

"Thanks," Destiny replied quietly.

" Feeling better"? Matt asked, grabbing his mug and leading her to the couch.

" A little." Destiny responded with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Catching her lie, Matthew pulled her backwards against his chest. "Come here little one. You do know you're a horrible liar don't you." He teased trying to bring a real smile to her lips

Looking upward into the eyes that had captivated her since the moment they first met. Destiny confessed. "I'm scared Matthew, everything I thought I knew was nothing but a lie. I thought that Gregg was so great and he couldn't even stand that I was his daughter. How could I be so wrong about him, about everything? I was so stupid." She finished as fresh tears started to escape her eyes.

"You're not stupid Des. You trusted your family, like you're supposed to be able to do. This is on Gregg and your grandparents. They are the ones that have been lying and keeping secrets all this time. However, as angry you are at your grandparents, I got to admit I am grateful to them."

"What?" Destiny asked, turning to face him, disbelief written on her face.

Raising his voice to make her understand, Matt continued. "I am so grateful that they didn't give you away."

"Really?" Destiny asked hopefully looking him directly in the eyes. "I mean your life would probably be a whole lot easier without me in it."

"What are you kidding? " Matt stated pulling her back down against him. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Don't you know that I would be lost without you pulling me back form the dark side?" He finished covering them both with the blanket off the back of the couch as he started the movie.

An hour later, Matt was watching The Empire Strikes Back alone as Destiny had fallen into a peaceful slumber on his chest. Watching the most romantic scene in the entire movie, Matt mentally kicked himself for his blindness last New Year's Eve. If he had realized how right Destiny was back then, he would not be in the position he was in right now. He was most definitely in love with the girl who lay trustingly on top of him, but his hands were now tied. She belonged to Darren now. He reasoned sadly as he stroked the Destiny's hair softly. Reaching for the table lamp, Matt silently prayed for a second chance with Destiny. A chance that he would not be stupid enough to blow again. For now he would have to be satisfied by simply holding her. He thought as a small smile formed on his lips. That would have to do for now.

**Chapter 10 Epilogue **

Four Years Later Landview Hospital

"Hey beautiful." Matthew whispered into his sleeping wife's ear as their two year old climbed up onto the hospital bed.

"Good morning mommy." Drew hugged her while Matthew began nibbling on her earlobe.

"Matthew!" Destiny admonished trying to squirm away from him with a giggle as she opened her eyes.

"What?" Matthew asked with a devilish glint in his eye.

As Destiny was about to respond, the small family was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A moment later a nurse entered the room pushing in a tiny bed and settling it next to them, before exiting the room and giving the small family time to get acquainted with its newest member.

15 Minutes Later

Matthew and Destiny cuddled on the bed marveling at the newborn baby that lay wrapped in their embrace when they were suddenly interrupted by a knock as Sean entered the room. "Uncle Sean I am a big brother." Drew cried proudly running up to the giant man who scooped him up with little effort.

"I see that big guy," Sean greeted his great nephew with a smile and a hug before striding over to join the rest of the family.

"Hey Sean." Matthew greeted his brother in law with a smile before his attention was turned back to the baby would had gripped his finger tightly. After giving his "lil sis" a quick kiss on the cheek, Sean stated with a chuckle. "That little guy has quite a grip there. He is going to be a strong one."

Sharing a broad smile with Destiny before glancing at Sean, Matthew stated. "Well there is a small problem there,"

"What, what problem?" Sean asked instantly worried for the newest member of his family.

"Sean, Sean." Destiny interjected feeling guilty for worrying her big brother.

Realizing that 'lil D" was trying to get his attention. Sean stopped speaking abruptly. "What?"

With a small smile, Destiny asked, "Would you like to hold the baby?" At the nod of the older man's head, Destiny handed the baby to Matthew who in turn placed the newborn into Sean's arms.

"Sean Evans, I would like you to meet Jade Sean Buchannon, your niece. Matthew stated with a smirk at the older man's shocked expression. "

My niece, Sean repeated as his shock quickly turned to realization. Jade Sean? He asked with a grateful smile.

"Well if she had been a he, she would have been called Sean after the best big brother ever." Destiny stated pulling Sean close to her for one of his famous hugs that had been so important to her growing up.

"Mommy ,Daddy," Drew called breaking up the hug.

"What's up buddy?" Matthew questioned his young son with a smile.

"Can I hold Jade now please?" Drew answered with a hopeful smile.

At the nod of Destiny's head, Matthew placed the baby girl into her seated big brother's arms as he sat close to Destiny on the bed.

As Sean attempted to quietly slip out of the room, he was stopped at the sound of Matthew's voice. "Destiny, thank you for loving me, giving me these two wonderful children and Sean **Thank You for Trusting Me** that night. I don't know what would have happened if you had trusted Darren that night instead of me.

Small Quiz . (Sorry no prize involved)

The term Little One was used by what 1980' s soap hunk to describe his future wife?

For you Star Wars fans, What do you think was the scene in The Empire Strikes Back, that Matthew was referring to?


End file.
